This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Underground irrigation systems are often used to direct water to vegetation to help facilitate growth of the vegetation. Typically, the underground irrigation systems include main water lines and lateral lines extending therefrom. The lateral lines are connected to the main lines through various water zone valves, and interconnect the main lines with one or more sprinkler heads for distributing the water to the vegetation.